Bumbu
by kuncipintu
Summary: Kyuhyun, si magnae iblis yang dengan sukses memindahkan Sungai Han ke mangkuk ramen, membuatkan sarapan untuk Sungmin? Cerita pendek bin gaje tentang Kyuhyun, bumbu dapur, dan hyung kesayangannya ...


×**B**u**m**b**u**×

**.**

**.**

**Super Junior © SM Entertainment**

**.**

**All Cast © themselves and God**

**.**

**.**

**Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Aneh, Gaje, gak nyambung, dan BERBAHAYA bagi kesehatan mata Anda.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sebuah fic pendek tentang Kyuhyun, bumbu dapur, dan hyung kesayangannya.**_

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

_**Please, enjoy^^**_

**K**yuhyun sekarang sedang berdiri diam di depan kompor. Ya, Kyuhyun—si magnae iblis yang lebih iblis dari iblis manapun yang pernah ada di dunia iblis itu—sedang bengong dengan pose yang sedikit aneh di dapur dorm Super Junior.

Saat ini, dorm sedang sepi. Beberapa member sudah pergi ke lokasi syuting masing-masing. Yesung dan Siwon yang tadinya ada di dorm, sudah pergi jalan-jalan tanpa mengajak Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Sungmin masih tertidur dengan lelap di kamar mereka berdua.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin membangunkan Sungmin agar ia memasak untuk mereka berdua. Tapi Kyuhyun ingat kalau kemarin jadwal _hyung_-nya itu sangat padat—sampai tengah malam. Selain itu, Sungmin juga sempat kehujanan di perjalanan pulang.

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun memilih bermesraan dengan laptopnya di ruang tengah sambil menunggu Sungmin bangun dan membuat sarapan untuknya. Tapi sudah dua jam Kyuhyun berduaan dengan _Starcraft_, tidak ada tanda-tanda Sungmin akan bangun.

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun memilih untuk memasak satu-satunya ramyeon instant yang tersisa di dorm dan memakannya—tentu saja.

Lalu, kenapa Kyuhyun bengong di dapur kalau dia sudah sarapan?

Oh, Kyuhyun memang sudah sarapan. Tapi Sungmin belum. Apalagi, tadi malam Sungmin juga tidak makan malam karena sibuk.

Jadilah, Kyuhyun yang berniat memasak makanan untuk _hyung_-nya, malah menjadi cengo tanpa sebab yang jelas di depan kompor.

Masalahnya, Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa-apa tentang memasak selain cara membuat ramyeon dan merebus air.

Setelah sepuluh menit mempertahankan pose konyolnya, Kyuhyun bergegas keluar dari dapur dan menuju … kamar Yesung?

Tanpa permisi atau mengetuk pintu, Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar yang konon katanya bernuansa horror itu. Mata onyx milik Kyuhyun langsung tertuju pada tumpukan buku milik Ryeowook. Kyuhyun sibuk mencari buku yang memuat resep-resep makanan di antara tumpukan buku Ryeowook.

Dapat.

Kyuhyun segera membawa buku itu ke dapur. Disana, dia kembali termenung lagi. Tangannya sibuk membuka halaman demi halaman buku resep tersebut. Tapi kepalanya terasa pening melihat bahan-bahan masakan yang namanya aneh-aneh.

Apa itu _olive oil_?

Yang dimaksud tepung maizena itu yang mana pula?

Dan apa itu jengkol? Kyuhyun tidak pernah dengar ada bahan masakan seperti itu.

Memilih menyerah dengan resep-resep Ryeowook yang aneh-aneh itu, Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat bagaimana cara Hankyung-_hyung _membuat Beijing _Fried Rice_-nya dulu.

Kyuhyun sudah berusaha mengingat-ingat, tapi tetap saja ia tidak ingat detailnya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mau repot-repot memperhatikan seseorang ketika memasak, bagi Kyuhyun yang penting adalah hasil masakannya.

Setelah memantapkan niatnya, Kyuhyun mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan nasi goreng—berdasarkan ingatannya.

Kyuhyun dengan gerakan mantap, meletakkan penggorengan di atas kompor yang sedari tadi ditatapinya. Kemudian memasukkan satu sendok mentega ke penggorengan.

"Eh? Sudah cukup belum, ya? 'kan aku masak-nya satu piring … Menteganya sesendok cukup apa enggak, sih?"

Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menambahkan sesendok makan mentega lagi. Kemudian dia memasukkan sepiring nasi putih ke penggorengan.

Lalu Kyuhyun menambahkan kecap manis sedikit.

"Kok warnanya beda sama yang dibikin Hankyung-_hyung_?" gumamnya sendirian. "Oh, kurang saos kali, ya?"

Kyuhyun pun meraih botol saus dan menuangkannya ke campuran nasi dan kecap tersebut. Tapi tidak sengaja, saos yang keluar terlalu banyak.

"Lah? Gimana, nih?" seru Kyuhyun bingung. Dengan kebingungannya, Kyuhyun mengambil sepiring lagi nasi putih dan memasukkannya ke penggorengan.

Dengan gerakan kaku, Kyuhyun membalik nasi di penggorengan agar merata dengan kecap dan saosnya.

Kyuhyun mengamati sayur-mayur yang diambilnya dari lemari es.

"Haduuuh~ Yang dipake Hankyung-_hyung_ kalo masak nasi goreng itu yang mana?" ujarnya bingung sambil mengingat-ingat.

Frustasi karena tidak bisa ingat, Kyuhyun memilih untuk memutuskannya dengan 'cap-cip-cup'. Pilihan pertama jatuh kepada sayuran berdaun hijau yang kalau tidak salah namanya bayam.

Kyuhyun memotongnya dengan asal. Kemudian memasukkannya ke penggorengan.

"Terus yang mana lagi, nih?" Kyuhyun kembali kebingungan. "Oya, yang oren-oren ini!" Kyuhyun meraih sebuah wortel, mengupasnya dengan gerakan kilat. Dan memotongnya kecil-kecil tapi tebal.

Masih dengan metode cap-cip-cup, Kyuhyun meraih sebatang sayuran berbentuk aneh dengan warna hijau—yang benar-benar hijau. Brokoli.

Lagi-lagi dengan gerakan asal, Kyuhyun memotongnya dan mencampurkan dengan 'ramuan'-nya tadi.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Kyuhyun memindahkan nasi gorengnya tadi ke dua buah piring.

Kemudian, Kyuhyun menyiapkan penggorengan lagi untuk menggoreng telur. Sesaat setelah Kyuhyun menyalakan kompor, ia segera memecah telur tepat di atas penggorengan.

Ya, tanpa minyak ataupun mentega. Dan … ada beberapa serpihan kulit telur yang ikut terjatuh ke penggorengan.

Setelah dengan susah payah membalik telur itu, Kyuhyun menaruhnya ke salah satu piring.

Tapi, seperti ada yang dilupakan …

"Astoeeeng~~ garemnya lupaaa~!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menepuk jidatnya. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, ia mengambil toples yang berisi garam dan mengambil sejumput kemudian asal menaburkannya di atas nasi goreng dan telur tadi.

**S**etelah itu, tanpa berpikir untuk beristirahat, Kyuhyun beranjak untuk membangunkan Sungmin. Namun Sungmin—yang ternyata sudah bangun—telah sampai lebih dulu di dapur dengan muka bingung dan mengantuk.

"Loh? Kyu? Ngapain?" tanyanya sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Hehe. Aku bikinin _hyung _sarapan, nih … 'kan _hyung _belum ada makan dari tadi malam. Iya, 'kan?" jawab Kyuhyun sambil cengengesan.

"Kyu …" Sungmin tersenyum lembut sambil melirik ke dua piring nasi goreng yang sudah ada di meja. Kemudian matanya kembali beralih ke Kyuhyun yang rambutnya sudah acak-acakan, wajahnya penuh peluh, dan bajunya kotor karena dijadikan lap tangan oleh Kyuhyun sendiri.

"_Gomawoyo_ …" lanjut Sungmin lagi sembari duduk di kursi makan.

"He-eh. Sama-sama, _hyung_ …" Kyuhyun juga ikut duduk di seberang Sungmin.

Sungmin perlahan menyuapkan sesendok nasi gorengnya ke dalam mulutnya. Baru tiga kali kunyahan, Sungmin berhenti.

"K-kenapa, _hyung_? Gak enak, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun setengah merasa bersalah, setengah kecewa.

"Panahh, Kyu …"

"Eh? Ya, 'kan baru kumasak, _hyung_ … pasti panas lah …" jawab Kyuhyun geli.

Sungmin pun melanjutkan makannya.

"_Hyung_? Enak, gak?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kalo gak enak, ngapain kumakan, Kyu?" balas Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan sarapan siangnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Ia kemudian hanya diam tanpa berkomentar sambil memandangi Sungmin sarapan.

Ajaib.

Kyuhyun hanya membuat sarapan itu dengan asal-asalan. Tapi, Sungmin memakannya dengan lahap.

Kyuhyun tahu mungkin nasi gorengnya tidak seenak buatan Hankyung dan Ryeowook, tapi kalau Kyuhyun **membuatnya dengan ikhlas, pasti akan terasa enak**. Bukan begitu, Kyu?

"Kamu gak makan, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin setelah menghabiskan nasi gorengnya.

"Enggak, _hyung_ … Aku sudah sarapan tadi …" ujar Kyuhyun pelan, masih merasa puas atas dirinya sendiri. "_Hyung_ mandi sana." Tambah Kyuhyun lagi.

"Iya. Ini juga mau mandi." Sungmin segera beranjak untuk—sepertinya yang dibilangnya tadi—pergi mandi.

**T**idak lama setelah Sungmin masuk ke kamar mandi, Yesung dan Siwon pulang dengan membawa banyak barang—belanjaan, mungkin. Beberapa menit kemudian, suara heboh Donghae dan Shindong pun terdengar.

Kyuhyun yang sedang mencuci piring hanya mendengus sekali mendengar keributan _hyung-hyung_-nya.

"Wooo~ Uri Kyuhyunnie lagi nyuci piring! Tumben rajin, Kyu!" sapa Yesung dengan—sok—ceria sambil merecoki Kyuhyun.

"Nasi goreng? Kyuhyun-ah, ini nasi gorengnya siapa?" tanya Shindong ketika melihat sepiring nasi goreng yang masih utuh di meja.

"Bukan punya siapa-siapa, _hyung_. Makan aja kalo mau. Aku yang bikin, loh …" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengelap tangannya—di bajunya sendiri.

"Eh? Kamu yang bikin?" Shindong yang tangannya sudah hampir menyendok nasi terhenti seketika.

"Iya. Sungmin-_hyung_ tadi juga sarapan pake itu."

"Ya! Kamu berniat meracuni Sungmin_-hyung_ ya, Kyuhyun-ah? Kenapa kamu kasih dia masakanmu?" tuduh Siwon yang baru sampai di dapur.

"Ooo~ Tidak bisa~ Orang Sungmin_-hyung_ aja habis sepiring, kok." Kyuhyun mencibir.

Keempat orang—termasuk Donghae yang baru datang—menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Tapi kemudian, masing-masing dari mereka mengambil sendok dan memakan nasi goreng Kyuhyun.

"Weeekkk~!" Donghae bereaksi paling cepat. "Rasanya aneh!"

Sementara ketiga orang lain tidak berkomentar, hanya saja ekspresi mereka menunjukkan hal yang sama.

"Aaaa~ _hyung-hyung_ pada lebay, deh! Orang tadi Sungmin-_hyung_ bilang masakanku enak, kok!"

Karena penasaran, Kyuhyun mencoba sesendok dan ekspresinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan keempat orang yang sekarang sibuk mencari minum dan sesuatu yang manis.

"Ugh!" Kyuhyun mencibir pada masakannya sendiri. Bodohnya Kyuhyun tidak mencoba dulu masakannya seperti apa sebelum memberikannya pada Sungmin.

"Aku gak percaya deh, Sungmin makan makanan begini sampe sepiring!" celetuk Yesung setelah bisa lepas dari rasa eneg.

"Pasti lidahnya Sungmin lagi gak berfungsi dengan baik dan benar, nih!" tambah Yesung lagi.

Ketiga orang lainnya hanya mengangguk setuju, sedangkan Kyuhyun jadi terdiam mendengarnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun segera pergi ke kamarnya dan Sungmin. Pintu kamar mandi masih tertutup. Sungmin masih mandi rupanya.

Kyuhyun duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Kyuhyun yakin kalau rasa makanannya tadi hancur sehancur-hancurnya. Dan Sungmin memakan masakannya itu sampai sepiring. Tapi Kyuhyun juga sangat yakin kalau Sungmin tidak memiliki masalah dengan lidahnya.

Setelah beberapa saat memikirkan hal itu, Kyuhyun sampai pada sebuah kesimpulan yang membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

CKLEK.

Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang lebih segar.

"_Hyung_?" panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ya? Kenapa, Kyu?" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tipis.

"_Aniyo. Gomawoyo, hyung …_" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar—hampir nyengir.

"Ho? 'Terimakasih' kenapa memangnya?" Sungmin memasang tampang bingung.

"Enggak. Bukan apa-apa kok, _hyung_. Jalan-jalan, yuuuukk~" ajak Kyuhyun kemudian.

"He?"

"Ayo Sungmin-_hyung_ … Aku bosen, nih … Aku traktir cake sama es krim, deh … ya? Ya? Ya?" ajak Kyuhyun lagi.

"Oke, deh … _Kajja._" Sungmin meraih dua jaket. Memakainya dan memberikan yang satunya lagi kepada Kyuhyun. Kemudian berjalan keluar kamar dan berpamitan pada keempat manusia yang memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Sayangnya, Sungmin tidak melihat kalau Kyuhyun—tepat di belakangnya—sedang menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End of the story**

_Bagaimana? Gaje, ya? Entah kenapa rasanya cerita ini berasa gak nyambung-_- Saya buat Kyuhyun jadi anak baik di sini. ^^_

_**Pesan moral : Seikhlas apapun kita memasak nasi goreng, kalau cara memasaknya sama dengan cara Kyuhyun di atas, rasanya tetep aja bakal gak enak!**_

_Disini, ceritanya, Sungmin itu juga ngerasain apa yang dirasain sama Yesung cs. Tapi karena dia udah ngelihat rupanya Kyuhyun yang sampe berantakan gara-gara bikinin dia sarapan,Sungmin menghargai dong usahanya Kyuhyun. Apalagi waktu dia sadar kalo Kyuhyun—yang notabene bego kalo masak—mau repot-repot masak buat bikinin dia sarapan._

_Aih, saya gak tau mesti ngomong apa. Karena yang menilai 'kan Anda, bukan saya sendiri._

_**Your concrit, good critism, and comments will be very appreciated. Review, please?**_


End file.
